


She Wants To Be A Singer

by Handlemewithcare



Series: Cher and our boys [2]
Category: Cher (US Musician) RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cher as Ringo's fiancee, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, George wants to make Ringo happy, Happy Ending, M/M, They're cute, harristarr, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: Cher is a fiancee of Ringo, she wants to become a singer. George is eager to make his ex boyfriend happy and if that means making a career for Cher he's ready to do it
Relationships: Cher (US Musician)/Ringo Starr, George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Cher and our boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	She Wants To Be A Singer

George didn't like her but he was trying really hard to be nice. He couldn't allow himself to lose his best friend, a former boyfriend. He wouldn't survive such a loss. So he sinked into beatiful memories. 

They were in a sunlit garden. It was really warm and peaceful. Ringo was laying on his elbows on a blanket at the grass, his eyes half closed. George picked up a purple flower and kneeled next to the man.

„Hello love. Here is a flower for my beautiful boyfriend” he smiled brightly and put it behind Ringo's ear.

The newspapers and journalists loved her. She had dark, long hair with bangs. Her big brown eyes were the first thing people noticed. Her nose and sharp cheekbones were eye-catching. Ringo's fiancee was truly beautiful.

George wished he was her or could be at her place. He wished he could be Cher. That was her name. The name of a woman who could kiss Ritchie, hold his hand or be in his arms. 

„Hi George” Ringo greeted him entering the studio. But he wasn't happy as always, sadness showing at his face.

„Hello. What's up with you? Something wrong?” George was worried about the older man. 

„No, it's nothing Georgie. It's silly y'know” he chuckled sadly.

George wasn't convinced. „You can tell me everything. You know that" he assured him lovingly.

„Uhm it's about Cher and she...” it was hard for Ringo to talk about her.

George tried to act normal, not to show any signs of his fast beating heart. „Yes what's with her?”

„Oh she doesn't want to just sit in home all the time or go to fancy parties. You know she has a great voice. So you see George, Cher wants to be a singer. And i can easily put her on a record or on a tv show. But i can't write songs for her, you know i can't do that" he lowered his head. 

„I understand that Ritchie. She is talented, really. I just started writing songs myself, they're not so good. So I can't give her any of mines. But maybe you could ask John and Paul?” George told the truth. He wasn't lying. Not to Ringo.

„Thanks for trying. And they have already said no. I'm sorry i went to them first, i didn't want to upset you” Ringo still cared about the younger man.

„It's ok. We will figure out something” he put his hand on Ringo's arm trying to comfort him.

It wasn't Cher’s fault. She just wanted something for herself. George was ready to do anything to make Ringo happy and if that means making a career for his fiancee, then George would do it. He was able to do a lot more than that.

George didn't have a lot of to do that evening. The ideas for songs weren't coming to him. He remembered about the dull party Eppy told them about. At least there would be some alcohol and people to talk to. He walked out from his epmty apartment, the place full of memories of him and Ringo.

With another glass at that evening he watched the sea of people. They all tried talk to him but he didn't care. He just wanted some distraction from his haunting thoughts. Some girl appeared next to him.

„Hello love. You look lonely. Thought you could has some nice company” she said on her low voice. It was clear she was flirting. 

„And you think you could be that company?" the annoyance and sarcasm could be heard in George's voice. 

„My name is Sandy. Wanna go for a walk?” she smiled showing her white teeth.

„Not in the mood. Sorry" George wanted to run away from her when some man joined them.

„I'm so sorry for her. She just wanted to meet you. I'm Sonny Bono, her producer” 

George didn't know if he was grateful for saving him from that woman because now he had another man in front of his eyes. He looked familiar with the hairstyle, big nose and big eyes. He reminded George of Ringo. That thought flew through his mind for a second. No, he could not do that. George faked a smile and continued to chat with Sonny.

The next morning he woke up slightly hungover in an epmty flat he used to share with Ringo. It again reminded him of that man, all of his life reminded of him.

The phone rang and George heard the familiar, deep voice, he smiled at those words „Hi do you mind coming for a dinner? Just me and you, like good old days” 

He couldn't believe in what he had heard. His face lightened up and eyes shined with happiness. But deep down George knew Ringo had a girlfriend and it would never be as it used to.

„Of course i will come Ritchie. For you, always" he spoke truthfully. 

They met hours later at Ringo's place. Cher was out of home, talking to some business people. The older man already waiting with a supper, George couldn't resist and imagined for a moment it was their date. He saw a bottle of wine and it completed the picture in George's mind.

They recalled the time in Hamburg, still in different bands but already happy. George considered it as a fate, two liverpool's boys in dark, german city. He was so young those days, even a bit scared by Ringo but when they met, he fell for him instantly.

After few glasses of wine they got really talkative, any topic was good enough. Ringo began to confide about his relationship with fiancee. How they didn't spend much time together, passing each other at home. He was trying to be supportive towards Cher but it was getting harder and harder. George realized how much Ringo was struggling. So he made the decision that he's going to help them.

„I was at the party yesterday and met some interesting guy and” George remembered about the business card in his pants pocket.

„Oh did you shagged him?” Ringo laughed loudly.

George hit him playfully at the arm „No! Of course not. Ringo, listen he's a producer or someone and he's nice so i thought he could help Cher, maybe call some peple, do some meetings” 

Ringo stared at him „Thank you so much for caring Geo. You didn't have to” 

George looked down at his hands „It's nothing Ritchie. I will call him and let you know ok?”

Through the rest of the evening he felt Ringo's eyes scanning carefully his face. But George just wanted to go home and cry about the life he didn't have and about the man he couldn't have anymore.

-Few weeks later-

Cher entered the kitchen where Ringo stood with a cup of tea. He smiled seeing her and made his way to kiss the woman but she turned the head.

„What's the matter honey?" he was worried.

„I have to tell you something. You know Sonny right?” Ringo nodded his mouth going dry.

„He's an amazing guy and he helps me so much. I'm spending a lot of time with him these days. And i. I fell for him. I'm so sorry Richard. I can't be with you anymore. I promise nothing happened between me and Sonny i wanted to be honest with you" and with that words she took off the engagement ring and leaned to kiss Ringo's cheek. But he turned around quickly, grabbed his car keys and run out from the apartment, hot tears streaming down his face. He drove to the only person who could answered the questions ringing in Ringo's head, the one person responsible for that situation.

George heard a loud banging at his door. He looked through the window and saw a trembling Ringo. He let him in.

„How could you do that to me?!" Ringo practically yelled.

„Hey! I didn't do anything. What the hell are you talking about?” George wasn't calm either.

„She left me. She fucking left for that guy you told me about. It's all your fault” Ringo was getting more angry with every word.

„She had never loved you Ringo as much as i do!" George told without thinking what he was saying. He gasped and covered his open mouth with a hand.

Ringo stared at him with wide open eyes, his mind processing what he just heard. „You still love me?” 

„Of course i fucking love you. I've never stopped loving you Ritchie” he couldn't bring himself to look at Ringo. George frozed at his spot.

„I'm so sorry Georgie. I'm so sorry. I'm really stupid” Ringo threw himself at George and hugged him very tightly. 

„I'm fine Ritchie" George kissed his head. At that gesture Ringo lifted it and looked with his big blue eyes at the younger man.

„We're fine" Ringo locked their lips in a tender kiss. It was short but it showed all of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Cher didn't cheat on Ringo in that story so no shade at her because i love her.
> 
> I hope you like that one shot. More with Cher or her songs in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day ❤
> 
> I would really appreciate any kudos and comments 💖


End file.
